Computer systems and related technology affect many aspects of society. Indeed, the computer system's ability to process information has transformed the way we live and work. Computer systems now commonly perform a host of tasks (e.g., word processing, scheduling, accounting, etc.) that prior to the advent of the computer system were performed manually. More recently, computer systems have been coupled to one another and to other electronic devices to form both wired and wireless computer networks over which the computer systems and other electronic devices can transfer electronic data.
For instance, cameras and other security equipment (e.g., motion sensors, alarms, locks, lights, and so forth) may be configured to communicate with other computer systems that allow for displaying and/or interacting with such equipment. In a specific example, businesses and individuals often utilize a video management system (VMS) that can provide management of multiple security devices located on a site that the businesses or individuals may desire to monitor. Where a camera may not technically be configured to provide video image data, such existing video management systems may not be capable of accepting such image data for display.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.